Dynasty Legends Wiki
Welcome to the Dynasty Legends-Legacy of King Wiki Dynasty Legends-Legacy of King (Mandarin: 极无双) is an online classic musou, three-kingdom action mobile game operated by Enjoygame, a Chinese company. Its English version was first launched in South East Asia on July 18, 2017. Introduction The registered participant will start as the descendant of one of the great heroes in the period of the three kingdoms, such as Guan Ping, son of Guan Yu. And the initial team to begin the adventure includes Zhang Bao, son of Zhang Fei, and Liu Wuchan, daughter of Liu Bei, who are both the descendants of the famous sworn brothers Liu, Guan and Zhang. With this background, this game tries to bring the players back to the era of the chaos of the three kingdoms and give them a feeling of immersive experience. This game has multilingual versions. The Chinese traditional version was launched in March, 2017. And its Korean version is going to be launched soon in August 2017. The other versions are also in the schedule. 战斗4.png 技能7.png 技能4.png 技能2.png General Defeated 2.png 5-提审图-750x1334.jpg 4-提审图-750x1334.jpg 3-提审图-750x1334.jpg 2.jpg 1-提审图-750x1334.jpg 技能5.png 战斗2.png 场景.png 技能6.png General Defeated.png 技能1.png 技能3.png Hero Collection 2.png ICON 512.png Recommended Device Due to the high quality of the game, this game has high requirements for the device. Recommended device model: IOS; OS Android 5.0 or above, minimum RAM 1G, minimum Storage 2G Modes The left virtual rocker controls the move and walking, while the right virtual keys control the release of the skills. Left control Character’s move: By sliding the virtual rocker on the bottom left corner, you can control the move and the direction of the character. Right control Attack: Click or long press the character to launch an attack. Rebound: Under certain circumstance, click this skill and you can rebound the attack and cause damage to the enemy. Skill 1: Click or long press, and you can release skill 1 if there is enough MP. Skill 1: Click or long press, and you can release skill 2 if there is enough MP. Rush: Click or long press, and you can control the character to rush to move fast or evade if there is enough MP. Ultimate: Click this button, and you can release the character’s unique skill if there is enough MP. Pause: Click to pause the game or choose to quit the current stage and return to home. Characters Zhao Yun A great general in the period of three kingdoms and one of the Five Tiger Generals. With a deep sense of loyalty for Liu Bei, he's known for the heroic feat of protecting the princekin A Dou all on his own in the battle of Changban. Lv Bu As one of the most powerful warriors and warlords in the period of three kingdoms, Lv Bu is famous for his excellent fighting skills. In the well-known combat of the three heroes against Lv Bu, even Liu, Guan and Zhang couldn't defeat him with their concerted effort. Diao Chan One of the famous Four Beauties in ancient China and the most beautiful woman in the period of Three Kingdoms. Diao Chan is also very smart. She ruined the relationship between Dong Zhuo and Lv Bu successfully with her beauty, and even persuaded the latter to kill the former. Links Download: https://go.onelink.me/iv4n?pid=EnglishPR Facebook Page: https://www.facebook.com/DynastyLegendsRPG/ Official '''Website: '''https://sgzh.enjoygame.com/en/ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse